Falling in Love Demigod Style !
by liperlover1
Summary: Pre-quel to Truth or Dare Demigod Style . Thalico, Tratie , Liper, mentioned Jeyna , and Percabeth . After House of Hades .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peeps ! Welcome to the first installment of the pre-quel to my previous story ****_" Truth or Dare Demigod Style " _****. A little back round ; This is a Thalico story , and though it is Thalia and Nico telling my OC about how they feel in love it will not be that way format wise . Same for other characters/ships . Do not own .**

* * *

Thalia POV

I climbed the hill to my home . My first home . Camp Half-Blood . They had all ready rolled out the welcome wagon , With Annabeth , Percy , and Nico waiting for me .

Percy and Annabeth ... or should I say Percabeth , where hold hands and making googley eyes at each other . It made me want to puke .

"Get a room ! " I muttered to myself as I walked towards them . And then I noticed Nico.

Nico freaking di Angelo .

He looked very different from the last time we meet . Emphasis on very . Then it dawned on me that he was actually two months older than me . His hair was black and wild , covering one of his eyes ..._his eyes ..._

Stop it ! I mentally kicked myself . Im a Hunter of Artimis . Eternal madian . As in no boys . Zip . _Even if they are the sweetest , kindest , funniest , hottest boy in the world ..._ Whoa hold it there !

Did I just say , er , think those things ! Something is wrong with me . As I calculated the ways in which I could be dying , some one pulled me into a bear hug .

I was about to judo flip the unknown hugger when all of the sudden I was facing Nico .

" Long time no see , Pinecone face . " Nico said , knowing he would hit a nerve with my old nickname . Luckily I had a old nickname for him , too ...

" Same here Deathbreath " I replied , and I saw a slightly annoyed look on his face . Jackpot! Then I realized we where still hugging , and are faces where about six inches apart .

I felt the blood rush to my face as I let go of him and walked to where Annabeth and Kelphead were standing . I pulled them both into a hug . As I let go of them Percy opened his mouth .

" So... the great Thalia Grace blushing after hugging death boy ..." Percy said , letting his eyebrows do a dance . I rolled my eyes , for lack of a sappy combat . Percy stuck his tongue out , but I don't think Annabeth

bought it . You can't get anything past a daughter of Athena , can you ? Well, I am sure she won't tell anyone . But I will talk to her later , just in case ...

Annabeth POV

I wonder what is going on with Thalia and Nico. I will have to look into it ... perhaps I could make a diagram of possibilities ! Yes !

Nico POV

I missed Thalia . I don't know why though . It was cute how she blushed ... wait what ? Did I just ? Think that ? Oh my gods ! Ah, screw it .


	2. Chapter 2

**Whats up people? Ready for another chappie ? You sure ? Positive ? OK. Sorry for the stalling:) Well, read and review ! **

* * *

Thalia POV

I walked to the Zeus cabin , passing Nico . He ran up to me with a smile .

" So is the Zeus cabin in order ?" He asked .

" I'm not entirely sure ..." I admitted .

" Shall we ?" He said in a mock gentlemanly manner , while motioning to the door to my cabin .

" We shall ." I replied , going along with it . We entered the cabin . It was a MESS!

" What the Hades ?" I screamed , shocked .

" I think Jason threw a party two days ago ..." Nico said , in a " whatca going do ?" manner .

" Well, I have to get cleaning , so go ! I replied , while picking up a pop can and tossing it into the trash can .

" No! I'm staying and helping . " To prove his point he picked up what looked like some form of party hat .

" Fine . Do you mind if we listen to some music ?" I wasn't really asking , seeing as how I was all ready hooking up my demigod friendly IPod .

" As long as its not that One Direction crap . " Nico said . I agree , One Direction should be shot repeatedly with arrows . Music filled the room .

We must have cleaned for an hour! Our playlist included Greenday , Linkin Park , Three Days Grace , My Chemical Romance , and more . Both Nico and I sung along .

Suddenly my favorite song stared to play .

" Rebel Love Song , by the Black Veil Brides . " Nico and I said simultaneously . We looked into each others eyes for about a second , and then we both backed away blushing .

" Well see ya tomorrow ." Nico said , making his way to the door .

" Wait !" I said . He turned around . " Do you think we could practice tomorrow , in the arena ?" I asked .

" Sure . " He said , a smile playing on his lips . Tomorrows going to be interesting ...

* * *

**Love ,**

** Liperlover1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and review!**

* * *

Nico POV

" Linkin Park is so much better!" I argued . Thalia and I were walking toward the arena , where we would practice sword fighting .

" No, Greenday! " Thalia retorted .

" Linkin Park!"

"Greenday!"

" Linkin Park!"

" Greenday!"

"Linkin Park!"

" Greenday!"

" While were here , so we can settle it with a little sword play..." I said , letting my eyebrows wiggle suggestively. Thalia just rolled her eyes .

" Well , lets get on with it Di Angelo." She replied , with another eye roll .

" Since when are we on a last name basis ?" I asked .

" Since you dare insult the awesomeness that is Greenday !" She said , with yet another eye roll .

" One of these days your eyes are going to roll right out of your head." I muttered . And she heard me .

" What did you just say?" She asked/screamed .

" Nothing! Jeez, defensive much !" I said , putting my hands up in the air . Thalia just stuck her tongue out . Being my mature self , I stuck mine out as well .

" Well, lets start battling , so we can say we actually did something ." She said .

" Ok." I agreed , while unsheathing my black sword . Only people with Hades in their blood could use it , and even then you still have to be powerful . Thalia also unsheathed her sword . It was white metal , like lightning bolt white . It had, guess what , a lighting bolt on the hilt . Big surprise ,right?

" Lets go!" I taunted . I plunged my sword into the earth , summoning skeletons .

" Well, someone's a badass !" Thalia said sarcastically . She throw the hand, in which she wasn't holding her sword, into the air . Lighting crackled and fried my skeletons .

We where about to come at each other , when Travis came running through the stadium .

" Katie!" He was screaming.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Oh yeah! **

** Love,**

** Liperlover1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dear readers. I am still looking for a male OC, so summit . Winner gets cookies , so PM me! Anyways, Tratie today . Read and review!**

* * *

Travis POV

" Katie!" I screamed . I wet to get her from her cabin(why,I will never tell), but she wasn't there! I ran to check the strawberry fields , and sure enough she was there. She was in a fetal position , and she was crying.

It really hurt me to see her that way... but just because we where friends , Okay! Don't look at me like that! Anyways I an up to her and pulled her into a bear hug . In a entirely friendly way , mind you.

(** Someone's in denial!)**

" Katie ! What happened!" I asked after about a minute of calming her down. She didn't push my arms of her , as I expected , but snuggled into my chest .

" Caleb " Sniff . "Kissed" Sniff. "Drew!" Sniff and sniff. She sniffs a lot after crying...

"It's all right . That jerk doesn't deserve you." I said . And I meant it . _I mean , she's so smart , sweet , not to mention pretty..._ Shut up inter me .

" You're right . " She replied getting up. I helped her , and walked her to the Demeter cabin .

" Are you sure you're okay ?" I asked.

" Yeah... thank you Travis." She said, smiling .

" Anytime." I replied , pulling her into a hug . And I meant it . I heard a "ahhh" Sound . I turned to see a eavesdropping Thalia and Nico.

" Thalia , ya ruined it !" Nico scolded , not really serious . So Thalia was the culprit .


	5. Chapter 5

**Thalico! Ya , I love 'em . So cute! Anyways PM me a male OC! Can't do " Karaoke Demigod Syle" with out one ! I also have poll (answers in reviews) , what are your views on One Direction ? **

* * *

Thalia POV

"Thalia ya ruined it !" Nico scolded , not being really serious .

"Righhhht , Nico . We all know you get mushy . " I pointed out . he WAS the one that awed .

" Its not my fault that Persephone made me watch the Notebook!" He said and then covered his mouth , realizing what he had just admitted to .

" I'm going to go tell Annabeth !" I taunted .

"Noooooo!" He screamed .

" What are you going to do to stop me ?" I taunted further.

"This!" He shouted , picking me up and flinging me over his shoulder . It wasn't the most comfortable way to travel, but it certainly beats the subway!_ Not because he was absolutely sweet and not to mention cute... _

I flicked myself , mentally .

" Where are you taking me?" I said , in a failed attempt to sound mad . I was laughing the whole time . We reached the Hades cabin , where he had apparently decided to hold me captive .

As we reached the doors to the cabin , he switched off to caring me bridal style . We entered, and let me tell you , his cabin was awesome! It was black , yet open . the walls of the bedroom/living room where plastered

with posters from various bands . Also on his wall was a picture of Nico and I when he was fourteen and I was helping to get Percy and Annabeth out of the underworld . Back the he was so small and scrawny it's hard to believe that he is now stronger than Percy . As I was lost in thought , Nico had set me on the bed and had meanwhile started to cook something that smelled suspiciously like bacon...

"Whatca cookin' ?" I asked sneaking into the kitchen. He opened his mouth to speak .


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello peeps! Anyone else out there love MCR? Killjoys unite! Anyways , I still need a male OC , so end me one ! Winner gets cookies , and I will read and review your story's! Thalico, continued .**

* * *

Thalia POV( I do hers better than Nico's)

"Whatca cooking?" I asked Nico .

"Bacon." The nose never lies ! Before Nico could offer me a plate I took a piece straight off of his. He didn't look annoyed . Suddenly I heard a big crash outside . I think Nico heard it to . We made a silent agreement to check it out . Once we got out side I saw that Travis, Connor, Katie were also looking. They came over to us , and we watched together .

" What do you think their doing?" Katie whispered to Travis. He shrugged . From the looks of it , I'd say that the seven where boarding the Argo II for a trip... We all shared a look of understanding as we sneaked passed Annabeth and Kelphead . We all boarded. It looks like were going to be hitching a ride...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm still looking or a male OC , so please submit your ideas! Anyways, I have read the House of Hades , so I am up to date . Attention all Liper and Thalico shippers ( if your reading this you probably are ): We will carry on! Are OTP's may not be happening , or even likely , but we must keep our ships alive! Think of it like this , Leo/Hazel won't happen , but a lot of people still ship it. Well read and review, and I don't want lawyers after me , so I must say: I do not own.**

* * *

Megan POV

As Thalia finished her story , I submitted it to the website. It was a pretty good story , if I do say so myself . I could have done without all the fluffiness , but a story's a story , right ? Anyways, by the end of the tale Thalia looked a little red . Ok, maybe not a little red . A lot red . As did my dear ... What is he? My cousin? Uncle? Whatever . Nico had a blush almost as dark as Thalia's. By the way, I had turned twelve towards the middle of the story. I had received a new(demigod safe) laptop from my father , and a black IPod with a gray owl from the rest of the crew. Today we were going to camp, and I must admit I was nervous.

" Attention all heroes ; The Argo II is landing in Camp Half-Blood in five minutes . I have also been reminded by Chiron that all Romans on board , and Octavian , will be staying at Camp for a week ." Leo said cheerfully, over the intercom . A cheer erupted from everyone's mouth , excluding my own . Who was this Octavian ? As if reading my mind, Jason started to talk .

" Wait, Octavian ? " He asked. Then I remembered a story Hazel told me . She had mentioned a teddybear slaughtering , augur of new Rome, who was also a legacy of Apollo . Weird . Frank had also told me about the weird , teddybear-killer guy and his ability to rally and impress crowds , and that he was after Reyna's rank as praetor. Suddenly I felt a jolt, sending the others and myself out of our thoughts and into full attack mode .

Then I came to the realization that we had landed at our destination . I grabbed my bow and arrows , and quiver , and shrunk them into a hair clip and a satchel . I also had a tube that morphed into a black, gray , and silver sword. After the giant war demigods had started to carry two weapons , for back up. Then I grabbed my small backpack of items and headed out the door of the big ship. What I saw blew my mind. Waiting for us was...was...APHRODITE !

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! MWAHAHA! **

** Love,**

** Liperlover1 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, beloved reader. Today we shall embark on a journey into the scary and hot-pink beyond ... know as Aphrodite's mind ! Scared? I am too . So I will not make the goddesses POV , yet. However, she does have a plot , and is willing to enlist Megan... This is the last chapter in till "Karaoke Demigod Style!" I also have changed my style a bit, mainly making chapters and story's longer , and more serious themes. I will try to do this in my upcoming story. I do not own. Peace!**

* * *

Thalia POV

All I could process was that the goddess of love , whom I and many other demigods are not practically fond of , was standing in front of me . Oh, crap. She's most likely plotting. It's just my luck too.

" Okay, dearies," I really hate this woman-I mean goddess of all things girly. She continued ," I have decided that I need to spice things up on HEP TV ," THEY WATCH US? " So myself, and some choice helpers," She winked at Megan , and a Hermes boy, Tobias I think, and both kids instantly appeared at her side. The helpers. ," will put together a celebration of love and romance!" Megan pretended to throw up. I had to agree with Meg, she is overly preppy. Sadly , Aphrodite caught Megan's act of defiance, and puffed Means outfit, greatly similar to Nico's and mine own, to... a...a...DRESS! It wasn't to bad ,though. It was black, with silver swirls. She also had leggings , silver, with her combat boots still in tact. Mean looked absolutely murderous. She opened her mouth to scream, but the goddess beat her to it. She spit out a mouthful of hot pink feathers. He he.

"And that event is... Karaoke!" NO.

Frank POV

NO.

Percy POV

NO.

Annabeth POV

NO.

Hazel POV

NO.

Reyna POV

NO.

Jason POV

NO.

Piper POV

NO.

Nico POV

NO NO NO!

Leo POV

NO.

Travis POV

NO.

Connor POV

NO.

Katie POV

NO.

Megan POV

Well, this will be interesting...

* * *

**Goodbye , and good night, dear people.**


End file.
